The Spirit of Eagles has committed to quality comprehensive cancer control training for community level leaders and providers as well as academic institution based junior investigators. The national scope of our CNP demands that we facilitate the mentoring of the next generation of Native researchers across the country and also engage researchers with a commitment to conduct community based participatory research (CBPFI) in true partnership with American Indian and Alaska Native communities. Our Hampton Scholars program, begun in our original Special Populations Network and continued with our CNP1 proposal has developed undergraduate, graduate and medical students to increase their awareness of cancer issues in AIAN communities and to consider cancer research careers.